They Done Him Wrong
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: Those with the biggest hearts tend to be the ones lead down the wrong path, and suffer, more then they should. Based on the song Minnie the Moocher by Cab Calloway. Yaoi fic. Warnings inside. Warnings may change for each chapter.


_**They Done Him Wrong.**_

_**Authors Note: This little fic, is based on Cab Calloway's amazing song, Minnie the Moocher. It came out in 1931, and was featured in an episode of Betty Boop in 1932. Lyrics of the song will be featuring in the start of each chapter. If you're not familliar with the song, I reccomend looking it up. Even if Jazz isn't your thing, it's still pretty catchy with delicious seemingly innocent lyrics x3**_

_**Anyways, this fic is based in modern times, because I'm honestly just too lazy to research slang and styles of the 1930's, maybe I'll re-write it based in 1931, we'll see, Babes. **_

_**Oh yes warnings!**_

_**WARNING: slight boy fluff, sibling fluff (not incest), talk of prostitution, talk of and useage of drugs, lots of OOC-ness, burlesque stripping, **_

_**Chapter 1 : Heart OF Gold**_

_**"Folks, here's a story about Minnie the Moocher**_

_**She was a red hot hoochie-coocher**_

_**She was the roughest, toughest frail**_

_**but Minnie had a heart as big as a whale"**_

The sun had long since set, the bright neon lights of casinos and night clubs shone, it was as if there was no night sky at all. Sad if you preferred gazing up at stars, rather than seeing an ugly-pretty vermilion sky from the mix of coloured lights.

Though, if one were into stars, one wouldn't waddle down these parts. Downtown was more of a place for the mature, person. A person who loved to try a new drink, one who isn't afraid of trying their ring covered fingers at the slots, or even one who was lonely and wanted some...company.

Yeah, it was THAT, kind of place.

As usual, streets were busy, cars zoomed by, noisy, yet well dressed, pedestrians made their way down the pathways, some going into the brightly lit nightclubs and casino's, others going into clubs, for those looking for some 'intimate', entertainment.

One R rated establishment, that was doing particularly well this evening, was situated in the middle of this brightly lit part of town. It's purple and blue neon sign flashed brightly "Duke's and Dame's." (Nicknamed D&D's) Not a terribly creative name, but it wasn't the name that brought in the money.

Tonight however, D&D's was doing extremely well. Perhaps it was because it now caters for all gender's and sexualities? Perhaps it was because of the new cocktail that came with numbered tickets, was raking in the dough? The yummy new male strippers perhaps? Or maybe it was because the most requested 'working male', was being raffled off to one lucky winner, for a free weekend of...whatever the winner wanted.

_"I want some of that!" _ Many thought upon seeing the sign outside, and a picture of the 'prize' next to it.

The picture was of a white furred hedgehog, a male who couldn't be more than age 16. In the picture the boy was sprawled out on a baby pink satin bed cover, amber eyes half lidded, a shy smile on his lips, his legs slightly spread apart, oh what a prize that would be.

Inside, the establishment was well furnished, despite this being a place of sexual indulgence, it's layout was in no way sleazy or un-hygienic. Quite the opposite actually.

Deep red was the colour scheme, it covered almost everything, the plush carpets, the walls, stage curtains, even the couches and cushions on mahogany chairs and bar stools. A large black chandelier hung over the stage, giving the place a seemingly more elegant touch.

However, at the moment no fancy decoration or beautifully crafted furniture had gone noticed by any guests, it was just as busy as the streets.

Men and women crowded the bar area, they kept the bartenders busy with constant orders D&D's very own cocktail, the _'Jenna Sweet'. _A simple mixture of Pineapple juice, Cranberry juice, Diet Cola, a pinch of rum and decent amount of Bacardi.

To some, it may not have been an attractive recipe, but it goes down a treat, specially when it could win you a fine prize.

The crowd began to settle down when a black and red hedgehog, wearing a black pin stripped suit, and fedora hat, stepped out onto the stage.

Strutting down the catwalk, the hedgehog held up his arms, as he called out to the crowd. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I do indeed hope you are enjoying your evening." He chuckled lightly when the crowed whistled and whooped.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, some of you may know me, but for the newcomer's, I shall introduce myself." Taking off his hat and holding it against his chest, he bowed his head lightly. "I am Shadow, owner of this establishment, part time introducer." He smirked as the crowed chuckled lightly.

Putting his hat back on, he clapped his hands together, before announcing "Alright, I won't keep you waiting for our very own, lovely, Sweet-hearted Sally." The crowd whistled and cheered, calling out Sally's name. "Heh, enjoy the show." Shadow smiled, hands clapping towards the closed curtains as he stepped off the stage.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed, and a single spot light shone on the red velvet curtains. When the sound of cello strings being plucked and the seductive sound of a trumpet was heard, thats when the curtains slowly parted, revealing a ravishing young chipmunk.

There she stood, in a black corset, with a knee length frilled teal skirt, black suspender stockings, satin elbow length gloves and a black mini top hat, complete with black and teal netting hanging slightly down her face. Oh she looked, simply beautiful.

The crowd cheered and whistled for her, the young chipmunk smiling as slowly swung her hips from side to side, going to the beat of the strings being pulled.

When the sound of the piano came in, that's when another spotlight showed up, pointing to the side of the stage were a small band of sax,trumpet, drum, cello and piano players, all dressed in black suits, save for the male vocalist who wore a snow white suit.

Sally walked slowly down the catwalk, hands moving up and down her torso and thighs, fingertips barely brushing against her form. The crowd ate her up, her soft movements, the way her hips swung to the beat of the tune, the way her hands slid up her thighs, lifting her skirt up, but not letting anything be exposed. Sally loved to tease.

Leaning against the bar counter, the ebony hedgehog smirked at the young performer, she was indeed good at her job, though at times, to him she seemed to be a narcissistic diva.

"Meh, she's a money maker though." he mused, before he tipped his hat towards the main vocalist, who slid his sun glasses up the bridge of his nose before calling out softly.

_"Folks, I'm goin' down to St. James Infirmary, _

_See my baby there; "_

Loud whoops and whistles filled the air, as the young performer gently pulled off one glove, swinging it around slowly, before taking off the other one and throwing one out to the band, the sax player catching it and kissing it before tucking it into his breast pocket. The other glove, she tossed the other one out into the crowd, earing high pitched squeals and wolf whistles from her adoring public.

"_She's stretched out on a long, white table, _

_She's so sweet, so cold, so fair."_

Catching the sly stare of her boss, the chipmunk smirked, as she turned her back to the crowd, fingers slipping to the back of the skirt, slowly unzipping it, and letting it fall down her legs.

Her employer merely laughed and clapped his hands together. "Keep going, Doll." He muttered, grabbing the cocktail that was just placed down next to him. He held the glass up towards the stripping diva, before taking a sip and making his way towards the entrance doors. There was no view of the show from there, but the music could be heard clearly.

_"Let her go, let her go, God bless her, _

_Wherever she may be, "_

Shadow stood by the entrance doors, nodding his head in greeting to his guests, and occasionally shaking hands and verbally addressing those he knew well.

After a few minutes he grew bored. Oh he could be content and playful when he wanted, but when he was made wait, he grew quite cranky, and at the moment, it was his older brother who tested his patience.

"Oh, c'mon, Brother." The establishment owner sighed in frustration, crimson orbs once again glancing down at his watch. "Pfft, late." He huffed and leaned against a mahogany pillar, foot tapping to the beat of the song, tongue occasionally clicking in annoyance whenever he scanned the crowd and failed to see his brother.

_"She will search this wide world over, _

_But she'll never find another sweet man like me."_

Crimson eyes continued to scan the crowd, eye ridge raising when the noise of the newcomers began to quiet down, and the crowd began to part leaving, an opening in the middle.

Walking through the crowd of weary and slightly intimidated guests, was a hedgehog, similar looking to the ebony and crimson coloured boss.

This new hedgehog strolled in through the crowd, his green/blue and black quills brushed back, the gray three-piece suit he wore complimented his good looks.

However, it wasn't that menacing silver headed cane that seemed to put people on edge. Nor was it that un-healthy looking pale muzzle of his.

It was his eyes, those piercing green serpent eyes. Those eyes that looked like they have seen too many deaths, those eyes that could terrify any supposedly, fearless creature.

_"Now, when I die, bury me in my straight-leg britches, "_

The new hedgehog gave a frustrated sigh when he locked eyes with his younger brother, who gave a smug look as he sipped the drink in his hand.

"Give me strength." he muttered, lifting his cane and tucking it under his arm as he made his way over to his annoying little brother.

The crimson striped hedgehog smirked and playfully slapped his older brother on the cheek. "Brother. Dear. You are quite UN-FASHIONABLY, late. You knew quite well, I required you're presence here before our Sweet-hearted Sally, started." the crimson eyed creature chuckled.

The older hedgehog gave a half hearted laugh, eyes rolling as he spoke. "Ah, because you think I'm into down trodden diva's?" He asked, then moved to get a better look at the performance on stage.

Sally now danced around seductively, now only wearing suspender stockings, she was currently holding the untied corset against her chest, occasionally pretending to rip it off, causing her audience to go wild.

The sight of the chipmunk didn't really excite the older hedgehog in any way, just made him roll his eyes. However, it was only then that he paid attention to the music being played. His ear twitched when the familiar sounds of the brass horn and piano entered his ears.

_"Put on a box-back coat and a stetson hat,"_

Seemingly impressed, the dark emerald eyed brother turned back to the club owner . "I had no idea you knew the music genre of jazz, even existed." He scoffed, flicking the young owners nose. "However, I'm curious, LITTLE brother. Does that, 'Dame', know she is advertising her goods, to a song about a man who lost his, woman."

Taking another sip of his drink, the younger brother shrugged. "Probably not, but does it really matter? Ash is doing a good job, his voice can take the occasionally high strain these songs require." He nodded his head towards the yellow mongoose, who was so deep into his singing, he never noticed his boss.

"See? He's perfect, and if the _'Downtrodden Diva', _can come up with hot choreography for any of his selections. Well, then everything is fine. Besides, I highly doubt the majority of her beloved mob, pay attention to the lyrics. "

_"Put a twenty-dollar gold piece on my watch chain, _"

Mephiles merely scanned the 'mob', eyes rolling at the sight of some eager customers trying to grope the performers ankles.

"How pathetic." he groaned inwardly, before turning his attention back to the young entrepreneur. "So. Dear. Little. Brother. What is it you wanted me here for, exactly?"

Knocking back what was left his drink, Shadow handed the glass to his older brother. "There you go, Mephi-kun. Your birthday present."

The older brother chuckled darkly, taking the empty glass in his hand, and squeezing it tightly until it smashed in his hand.

"Oh, Shadow, how thoughtful." He spat, letting the tiny shards of glass drop out of his gloved hand land onto the floor. The red eyed hedgehog just smirked. "Oh come now, I know in our youth, my selfishness got out of hand. But tonight. Dear. Brother. I'm giving you a great gift. Something that is desired by many."

_"So you can let all the boys know I died standing pat"_

A deep growl emitted from the pale blue striped hedgehog. Tossing up his cane, he caught it by the head and jabbed the pointed end into his brother's shoulder. The crimson eyed hedgehog grunted in discomfort, but his smirk never left.

He held hands up in surrender. "Oh-ho-ho, calm down, calm down. I swear to you, you'll love your gift. Here, take this." He chuckled lightly, as he reached into his suit pocket and took out a small piece of neon blue paper. He held the paper in-between his middle and index finger, he brought the paper to his lips, and gave a thoughtful look.

"Before I give you this, you are to promise me a few things." All signs of playful mischief gone from the younger brother's was being deadly serious this time. Much to the darker hedgehogs amusement and curiosity. "What exactly, do I need to promise?"

The crimson eyed hedgehog clicked his tongue before speaking. "There are plenty you need to promise. Your gift. You cannot, insult it, hit it, break it, leave permenant marks on it, let anyone else have it, or hurt it in any other way, or make it cry. If I find, you have done any of these things to your gift, I won't think twice about castrating you in your sleep, and serving it in your breakfast."

_"An' give me six crap shooting pall bearers,_

_Let a chorus girl sing me a song."_

Mephiles just glared at his brother, giving a look that said "You wouldn't dare!"

"So, big brother, do you accept these conditions, and promise not to destroy your gift." The crimson eyed hedgehog held out the ticket with caution, waiting for the intimidating male's response.

The serpent eyed hedgehog gave a dark chuckle, before tucking his cane back under his arm, and taking the 'gift' being offered. "So, what am I getting?"

Brushing dirt of his shoulder, Shadow smirked. "Heh, did you see the advertisement outside? Well, that, amber eyed beauty, if what's on offer tonight."

Looking down at the ticket in his hand, the pale blue striped hedgehog snarled. "Pfft, one ticket out of what? Millions? What a great gift, brother, a gift I probably won't even ge-" He was cut off by his younger brother, who placed a gloved finger over his pale lips. The crimson eyed hedgehog smirked, leaning in close to his older brothers ear, he whispered softly.

"Can you say, fixed?"

Serpent like eyes widened, upon hearing the younger hedgehog's words.

_"Put a red-hot jazz band, we raise_

_Hallelujah as we go along, well"_

Shadow couldn't help but laugh, his beloved brother's expression was just priceless. He had never seen him so shocked. "Hah, leave your mouth open any longer and I'm sure someone's tongue will be down your throat."

The emerald eyed hedgehog blinked, suddenly snapping out of his state of shock. His brother, his younger selfish, vain, idiot brother, fixed the entire thing, just so he could have a gift? A prostitute as a gift! Wait...

Before Shadow had the chance to tease his brother some more, he felt a hand grip his throat and squeeze. "Ah! M-Mephi-" "A hooker? Really? That is what you're giving me? A used, dirty, probably drugged up, whore?" He snarled, his grip tightening a little.

Curious guests, turned their attention to the little scene near the entrance doors, but heads quickly turned back to the performance, many knew that intimidating hedgehog, and many feared him. Despite the fact they could see their host being assaulted, they refused to help.

You never interfere in a domestic involving those two hedgehogs. So, they left them to it, quietly hoping their host wouldn't be hurt, but also wondering what caused the little spat.

_"Well folks, now that you have heard my story_

_Say boy, hand me another shot of that booze"_

"Gah! M-Me-eph!"

The foul tempered hedgehog released his brother, but not before giving him a hard shove against the wall. Hearing his brothers head collied with the pillar behind him, gave him some satisfaction.

The young entrepreneur groaned as he rubbed his head. "I-I, love your form of gratitude, remind me not to do anything for you again." He growled, fixing his hat and brushing down his suit coat, he cleared his throat, before addressing his brother again.

"Let me explain. You're gift is one of my staff, true. However, he is nothing like what you have described. He's not dirty or drugged, that's not how I run things here." He growled lowly, eyes narrowing, ears folding forward slightly, showing his irritation.

Mephiles gave a sigh of defeat, but let his brother continue.

"It is true, he is no longer a virgin, but that's not the point. If you bothered looking at his picture, you'd see he is drop dead gorgeous. When you get to know him, you'll see he isn't a brain dead diva who thought he could make it as an actor in this town. "

Taking off his hat the irritated hedgehog ran a gloved hand through his quills. Who knew giving a gift was this difficult.

Mephiles watched his brother closely, the way he spoke about this boy, they way he grew irritated when the boy was insulted. It was obvious he held feelings for the young 'entertainer', and this touched the emerald eyed hedgehog a little.

Shadow never seemed to care about anyone but himself and his appearance, but now he has come to care for a member of staff, seemingly more than one should care for staff.

With a sigh, the black and blue hedgehog gently tapped his brothers cheek. "It seems, my little brother has become infatuated with this prize."

Shadow stared, eyes wide, mouth open as he tried to explain. "N-no! Th-that's not it! H-he's just the youngest! Bes-sides, he works for me, affection between boss and staff, i-is forbidden!" He continued to deny he had any affection for the young 'entertainer', however, the blush forming on his tan cheeks said otherwise.

"Pfft, fine. Mmmm, and I will, take this gift, but tell me this, Shadow. Why offer this gift to me? It's obvious that you...DON'T, feel anything for this boy."

The young entrepreneur, looking away from his brother, now only focusing on the performer on stage, who was now strutting around with only heart shaped patched of glitter covering her most intimate parts.

_"And if anyone else should ask you_

_Just tell 'em I've got some of those St. James Infirmary blues."_

Sally shook her her shoulders, making sure everyone saw what she had to offer. When the music came finished, the crowed stood and applaud the ravishing young lady, as she gathered what was left of her clothing and took a bow, skipping over to the band, leaning down and giving the male vocalist, known as Ash, a peck on the cheek.

That was when Shadow began making his way towards the stage, but was stopped. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. He shivered when he felt his brothers breath against his ear.

"Answer my question. Little Brother."

Not even turning back to face the green eyed hedgehog, Shadow merely whispered back "You need him more than I do." And with that said, he shrugged that hand off, and marched up to the stage, a smile plastered on his face.

He nodded to the young diva as she passed him, before he stood center stage and addressed the crowd. "That was our very own Sweet-hearted Sally, featuring the fantastic Ash and his orchestra!" He called out, as he applauded the group of musicians, how bowed their heads in thanks.

Shadow waited a minute for the cheering to quiet down, before clapping his hands together.

"Now, my lovely guests. As many of you know, we're holding a special, game if you will. As advertised outside, each Jenna Sweet cocktail bought, comes with a a ticket. Now one of those tickets, can give you a wonderful prize."

He paused for a moment, the crowd began to whoop and holler, some calling out the name of the prize. Shadow just smirked.

"Yes, this wonderful prize is none other than our most requested entertainer, Silver The Hedgehog. Also, just like to mention this. Not only will one of those tickets give you the chance of winning a handsome prize, but you'll also be left with a feeling that you've done good."

He paused for a moment, smirking lightly as the sight of all the confused faces in the crowd. "Yes, all the proceeds from each Jenna Sweet, will go to the local kids hospital, I-"

A chorus of 'Awwws' and cheers interrupted him.

Although to most, Shadow seemed very selfish and vain, he did care about children. As sappy as that may be, for an adult who runs a 'whore house', it was true, after all, himself and his brother were children once, they had a rough childhood together, there's was no hospitals, well not big or decent hospitals while they were growing up.

There were times when either Mephiles or himself would end up seriously ill, or have a broken limb, and there was no where that help them, they looked after themselves.

That rough up-bringing was terrible, and it was something Shadow felt, that no other child should go through, least not in this day and age anyway.

Clearing his throat and holding he spoke up again.

"I know many of you are thinking 'since when do whores help children?' Heh, just because we're whore's doesn't mean we're heartless...well not COMPLETELY, heartless."

That earned a few giggles, and that's when he decided to wrap it up. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out another neon blue ticket.

"Now, I think we've held on for long enough. This ticket here, is the only copy of the winning ticket. Now, ready?"

He stalled for a moment, and watched as the crowd rummaging in their pockets and purses for their tickets. When his eyes once again connected with his brothers, he gave a slight smile before looking back down at the ticket.

"Alright now, here's how it goes, the one with the winning ticket will need to go up to the bar, the barman you give it too, will bang the small gong behind the bar, and Jim,my light man, will point the spot light. Alright? Now. Please, go to the bar, number: 9475."

The crowd was hushed, all that could be heard were disappointed groans of the half hearted 'Ah, well''s. It wasn't long before the loud sound of a gong was heard, the spot light darted towards the bar area, the only one standing at bar was a black and pale blue hedgehog.

Smirking lightly Shadow called out for all to hear. "Congratulations, sir."

He made his way down to the bar, some clapped for the winner, others sat and glared bitterly at the hedgehog with the serpent eyes.

Mephiles just stared at his brother, his expression neutral. He could hear what the 'mob' were whispering, he had no problem ignoring them, however he still didn't appreciate everyone staring at him.

''He never mentioned anything like this!'' He growled inwardly, he'd have to smack his brother for this later.

Shadow stood in front of his brother and spoke softly. "Follow me please." He motioned his brother to follow him.

The two hedgehogs made their way through the 'mob', and over to a large door that had a sign above saying "DO NOT ENTER."

Ironically, they went in through the door, and walked down a long purple holiday. It wasn't long until they came to another door, this one however looked hand crafted and quite expensive, and was that door handle carved into a skull?

"Here we are brother." the crimson eyed hedgehog opened the door revealing a luxurious room, the colour scheme the same as the main lounge.

Walking in, Shadow made his way over to his desk and let himself drop into the over-sized office chair. Mephiles followed suit and took a seat on the L shaped couch.

"Well?" Shadow asked, as he pulled open the drawer in his desk and took out 3 shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

The sound of glass hitting wood, brought the older brother back to reality and he looked over to his brother. "Hmmm?"

Giving an irritated sigh, the black and red hedgehog uncapped the whiskey bottle and carefully filled each shot glass. "Never mind, here, celebrate your victory." he snorted.

With a roll of his eyes, Mephiles stood and took the drink offered, it was then he noticed the extra glass. Raising an eye ridge, he questioned his brother. "Didn't you finish learning how to count?"

Shadow winked, before knocking back the strong tasting drink and slamming the glass down on the desk. "Wooo, oh, yeah, I am a fully qualified counter, didn't you know I can count to twenty now? Hmmm, although, I do require the help of my toes, in order to get to that number." He sniggered.

The older hedgehog just rolled his eyes. "Your terrible sense of humor still hasn't gone away I see. Hmm, so it wasn't just a childhood phase." he muttered and knocked back the shot.

"Oh, come now, you adore my sense of humor. This other glass, brother dear, is for your prize, he should be here any minute-"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"-now. Hehe. Come in."

The door opened revealing a stunning creature. A white furred hedgehog with amber eyes, dressed gray tight fitting jeans, teal converse and teal tank top with short gray vest.

"Ah, Silver, thank you for coming." Shadow smiled, making his way towards his youngest entertainer.

The hedgehog known as Silver, giggled when his employer gently kissed his forehead. "No problem, Sir."

When his employer motioned for him to sit on the couch, that's when it happened.

Dark emerald green eyes locked with amber.

To be honest, that intense look frightened the hedgehog terribly, but he didn't show it, in this line of work, some acting skills are necessary, and he may really need them for this weekend.

Hiding his fear of the intimidating hedgehog, the teen just smiled. "Hello, my name is Silver. My friends call me Silv, but some of the gals and guys here, call me Fluffy." he giggled, and that's when the older hedgehog felt his heart pound within his chest.

_**"Ho-dee ho-dee ho **_

_**Ho-dee ho-dee ho**_

_**Hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi**_

_**Hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi**_

_**Hey-dee hey**_

_**Hey-dee hey**_

_**Whoah**_

_**Whoah"**_

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**AN: Yeah, that was a fail, I think =/ **_

_**Anyways, song used at the beginning and end is called Minnie the Moocher, and the song sung D&D's is called St. James Infirmary Blues, this version was sang also by Cab Calloway.**_

_**If you enjoyed, please R&R, thank you, buh-baii, mah Babes!**_


End file.
